


One Word

by saturnineIlluminatus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnineIlluminatus/pseuds/saturnineIlluminatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody thought the day that Bro finally snapped would come. Or that he'd take it out on his own brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word

The sound of metal against flesh and a pained gasp. A clatter of a knife, and the sound of blood dripping to the floor. The metallic crimson contrasted all too well with the white shirt slowly soaking it up. A not-so-innocent smile was present against the male's face, his orange-red eyes gazing intently at the poor boy in front of him.

A breathless laugh as he wrapped an arm around his brother, ignoring the cuts and bruises scattered on his body for that few matters of seconds, to hold him tightly, to sweetly whisper:

 _\--I love you, Dave._

No, nobody would believe this scene were true, would they? No, all because he was his elder brother, deemed to be the relaxed, silent one. The one who never snapped, never yelled, who would never even think about injuring him more than a few small wounds in their weekly strifes.

 _\--Did you know that? ...Hm?_

A wince and a cough pursuing afterwards was all he got in reply. Bro pressed his hand to his brother's abdomen, pulling his once-clean fingerless glove away to reveal the sickening blood stain. His eyes flickered up and down the boy, taking in everything he could see, listening to his pained breathing.

Yet again, nobody would suspect him of doing that, would they? Starting to break from his own horrid memories and sick love. He was slowly and absolutely beginning to crack. But would they care? No. Nobody cares for a broken puppet with nobody to make it speak.

A broken puppet as far as this one can't be healed. Nobody was going to stop him, and nobody was going to be there him when he finally broke. Shattered against the floor. Nobody except Dave. Blood seemed to seep through the material of the boy's shirt as his older brother sighed. That's all it took, ten minutes. Ten minutes to decide on what his final path would be. He stroked the younger Strider's hair and spoke maliciously, lips barely moving:

\-- _C'mon. You know you want to say something._

And the greatest thing about it? Nobody knew, nobody understood the real him; they only fell for his poker face, his rough fingers, his defined body, his teasing lips. After a night, he pushed them all away: he refused to get attached. He was scared to love because he didn't want to lose out in the end. He didn't want to hurt them, he didn't want to be the one who would still love them even after they broke it off.

Was he ever open about his feelings? No, he hid and bottled them up to himself until he cracked.

\-- _Just one word._

And now he was alone. He didn't know what was worse, the pain of knowing he would be alone throughout it all, or the sick twisted pleasure he could receive from it.

\-- _One word is all it takes..._

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a quick drawing, ended up as this. Short and... anything but sweet.


End file.
